


Sometimes

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pining!dean, wincest in the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Sometimes, Dean tells Sam everything.





	Sometimes

 

It’s not really a lie, Dean tells himself. Not a  _lie_ , it’s just that sometimes – sometimes, Dean might exaggerate just how tired he is, how much in need of some eye shut he is, just to have a reason to pull over. To have a reason to tell Sam that he’s too tired to last the hour-long drive to the next town over; that they need to spend the night parked in the Impala.

Sometimes, Dean just tweaks the truth the  _tiniest_  bit, because he knows that Sam won’t argue: He will just roll his eyes and stretch that long,  _freakishly long_ , body of his and get into the backseat, all huffy and pouty and  _sweet_.

Sometimes, Sam doesn’t bother. Sometimes, he simply yawns and reaches into the backseat for blankets and tosses one to Dean before he wraps himself up and rests his head to Dean’s shoulder. Sometimes Sam falls asleep like that; warm and lovely, heavy against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean spends those night awake, listening to Sam’s soft breathing against his neck. Sometimes, when dawn breaks above the hilltops, he reaches for Sam’s hand and braids their fingers together, and thinks of all the things he wants to tell Sam.

He whispers some of it, sometimes – as soft, yellow morning sun bleeds through the treetops like a golden spiderweb around them and the air smells of dew and gasoline around the highway – he whispers his confessions to the boy he once fell in love with;  _the man he loves_.

Sometimes, Dean tells Sam everything.


End file.
